Artemis Fowl: The Platinum Star
by makikoalabear
Summary: When Mulch visits Artemis, Juliet is in deep trouble. A story told in Juliet's viewpoint. More chapters coming soon!rnIt'S my first fanfic, so please review! Plz give me tips on how to improve...:D Also, from chapter 8,9, there will be a little romance, s
1. Meetings

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**Fowl Manor, 11:23 AM, May 1st**

"Juliet, fetch my coat for me. Let us go out for tea."

Artemis Fowl was a young man, 20 years old, but his appearance hadn't changed from when he was a teenager. Stunningly pale skin, delicate facial features, and the eyes. His vocabulary was increasing, and his mind had become more limber and cunning. Going out for tea was not any old occasion, it was another crime.

I sighed and scurried off to his coat room, fetching his black coat. Taking it off the hook, I also swiped a Sig Sauer and stuck it in my jeans pocket. I took a carrot stick from the kitchens, thrust it in my mouth, and ran down beside Artemis, in less than 2 minutes. Grabbing his arms, I pressed a button in the wall. The ground sank beneath us and led us to a Jaguar.

"Hurry," Artemis said with a tone of impatience.

"I'm going my fastest Master Artemis, and if you hadn't spent so much time on the internet we would have…" I was interrupted by Artemis's tapping. A sign to hurry up and shut up, I thought. I was not used to calling him Master Artemis, for just last year his father had died, and he was the master of the house. I touched the key panel with my fingers, and the engine started.

As I kept driving, I reviewed the facts of this crime. Artemis was going to _Le Pastries _and meeting with a mysterious client, who claimed that he owned60 of the gold in the world. Master was going to meet him, ask his address, then that day, break in, and take the riches. I had to admire him for his skill and knowledge. If he didn't have the skill, the Fowls, including us Butlers would be out on the street begging for money and food. Shuddering of the thought, I kept driving on.

It was a 1 hour drive from the Fowl manor. A shabby French restaurant stood in front of us. I parked in the shabby parking lot, entered the parking password, and watched as Artemis got out of the car. I followed him in to the place.

"_Bonjour _how may I help you?" The waitress said.

"We are meeting Mr.Diggly. I believe we have a 12 o'clock reservation…" Artemis said in his smooth voice.

"Oh I see you here The Fowls, for 12 o'clock. Here is your beeper, we will call you here once Mr.Diggly arrives," the waitress said and smiled at Artemis. I frowned, for it was not a smile for customers, but a smile for attraction. I gave a fake smile to the waitress and dragged Artemis out of the place, for he was staring at the pottery on the reception desk.

"It's fake, I promise you… It's worthless so don't take it," I mumbled to him.

"Of course Juliet, do you think that I cannot tell the difference between genuine and fake?" Artemis retorted, but with a hint of pink in his cheeks.

We waited in the Jaguar, going over our plans. If Mr.Diggly showed any signs of hurting Artemis, I was to attack him, and pin him on the ground. I was trained from all of the training in the wrestling to pin people on the ground with out seriously injuring them. If you are wondering why I went to wrestling, I was battling as Jade Princess. Since I already won 5 times in a row, I retired.

Most of these schemes ended unsuccessfully for our clients were lying, but Artemis just had to take a chance. The gold that was in our vault was nearly all gone. If Mr.Diggly was telling the truth, we would be the richest family in the country.

A slight vibration interrupted my thoughts. I was accustomed to these small interruptions. It was the sound of a car being auto-locked. I tensed up, and took a deep breath.

"Come Master Artemis, Mr.Diggly has arrived," I mumbled, and grabbed an extra throwing knife for comfort. Artemis looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt that you will need more than 10 weapons, and you count for 20, so do not bother bringing all of that junk," he gestured to my boots, which were bulging with weapons. "At least leave the throwing knife behind. Besides, it makes too much noise," Artemis continued, and nodded with agreement when I took out the knife, sulking.

We walked in the shop, and spotted a short man sipping champagne. Artemis's eyes lit up with greed as we walked toward them.

"Nice to meet you Mr.Diggly," Artemis said, while shaking his arms.

Oddly, Mr.Diggly started fumbling through his pants pocket.

"Nice to meet you again, Artemis Fowl," the man said, while producing a gold medallion. It looked fake. It was fake.

"Master, this is fake," I said in a loud voice, but when I looked at Mr.Diggly, he smiled. I gave him a glare.

Next to me, Artemis gave a gasp. Not a huge one of course, Artemis never gasps loudly, but it was unmistakably a gasp of disbelief. Artemis sat down on the chair, producing from his briefcase, a laptop. It was not the ordinary laptop distributed to local citizens, but it was a special one Artemis had made on his own. He ripped the string off the medallion, and inserted it into the laptop. It hummed, and a screen popped up. A Word document. How quaint, I thought as I scanned through the page. LEP, fairy, and other unfamiliar terms cluttered the page.

"Yes, yes, yes," Artemis whispered next to me. "Mulch, thank you."

Mulch? I jerked my head up, searching through my memory of a Mulch. Mr.Diggly's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"My pleasure Mud… I meant Artemis, but I must first give my thanks to you, for reviewing my files."

My mind was befuddled now. Mulch? Reviewing my files?

My puzzled face must have given away my puzzlement to Artemis.

"Don't you remember Mulch? The dwarf? The fairy dwarf?"

Artemis was out of his mind.

"Master, you are tired, you need to rest. You have never believed in fairies, and you never will," I said to him, as I offered him a glass of water.

"The mind wipe has taken her too much… She has a loose mind," Artemis said to 'Mulch'. Mind wipe? I summoned the waitress.

"Do you have some ice? Master is ill," I explained to the waitress. "Of course, of course, we will prepare an igloo if we have to," she beamed as she flashed a smile at Artemis once again. She scurried away before I could do anything to her.

Artemis was excitedly leading a talk of nonsense with the person.

"So you have a plan to get my share of gold back again from the LEPs?"

"Yes, I work for them now, even though I am only a janitor, but I know the password, and I have access to the keys."

The waitress came back holding a bucket full of ice. I grabbed the ice from her, took a pitcher of water from the table next to ours, and dumped it in to the bucket. I grabbed Artemis's head, and ducked it in to the bucket. With one hand, I held his head, and with the other, I took his pulse. When it got fast, I removed my hand.

Dripping wet, Artemis angrily grabbed a towel from the waitress, and mopped his face.

"I am not ill, and I would prefer if you tell me what is going on before you make me freeze and suffocate to death," he said. "Oh yes, I still know Mulch," he added as an after thought.

I sighed. What happened to Artemis?

"Artemis, if you don't stop, I will have to knock you out," I said, while glaring at 'Mulch'.

Mulch chuckled. "I will bring a mind-video of important facts needed to revive her memory, so the Mud… I meant Juliet, could remember the things," he said.

Artemis led 'Mulch' and I to the car, and he took the wheel himself. Because he hardly drove, the car was on safety mode because of his fingerprint. I groaned softly and leaned back on the leather seat.

* * *

**Note:**_Le Pastries _is FAKE. I just thought of it out of pure imagination. lol

This is my first fanfic... it'S really pathetic... sry! more will be coming.


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories**

**Fowl Manor, 1:33 pm**

Feeling slightly nauseated by Artemis's amateur driving, I let the men work on their 'plan'. Slipping away unnoticed, I went into the kitchen. I took a tray and grabbing an apple, sliced it neatly and put cinnamon and sugar on it. After putting it on a plate, I filled a cup with Irish Spring water, and took medicine from the cabinet. I locked it carefully with my fingerprint, and carried the tray with the things on it to my brother's bedroom.

Knocking on the door, I entered the Butler pin code and entered. My brother was lying on the bed looking pale. I placed the tray on his bedside table and stroked his hair. My brother was young but his functions were old. He only had 1 year to live, even with our technology. I bit my lips and tried not to cry. Butlers never cried.

"How are you feeling Dom?" I asked, while putting a cool patch on his forehead.

"Not bad, considering my weakness," he rasped.

"Master Artemis is meeting with a client who claims to be Mulch," I said to him, expecting a puzzled response.

He was silent for a minute or two. I swallowed and waited.

"The LEPs." That was all he said. Then he fell asleep.

I stared in disbelief at my brother Domovoi, who never joked or told lies. Then this must be true, I thought. But I was going to have to search my mind more if I was to find out the truth.

I went downstairs to finally surrender to the absurdness, but something stopped me from doing so. There was a small person right in front of the stairs. She had a weird proportion; height the size of a child, but everything else was scaled out like an adult. She had a helmet on, and she had the smallest gun I had seen pointed at me.

"Who are you, and you aren't supposed to be here so get our before I kick you out myself," I said in panic. How in the world had a person come in here without knowing the pin code?

"Hello Juliet, nice to meet you again," she said, and fired the gun at me. It didn't hurt, but something knocked me to sleep.

**LEP headquarters, 2:44 pm **

"You got the Mud Girl, nice job Captain Short,"

"My pleasure Commander Root, do I get the extra bonus now?"

"Yes, you should expect a 20 raise in your salary,"

"ONLY 20? I should deserve 40 more!"

"Oh be quiet, you know the economy's going crazy now…"

I groaned at the strange conversation, when some fingers opened my eyelids. In front of me was that same girl (woman?) and another boy (man?). I tried to speak but the effort was too much for me. I slumped down, defeated.

"Hello Juliet, nice to meet you again. Just in case you were wondering why you can't speak, the capsule that Captain Short shot at you has a sedative in it, so it has numbed your senses," the short man said. I made a mental note; the girl was Captain Short and the man was Commander Root.

A pen and a piece of paper were on a table next to me. Ignoring the sleepiness, I reached for them. I saw Root raise an eyebrow. I wrote: Who are you, and why am I here? Commander Root didn't give me an answer, just placed an eye mask over my eyes.

I saw Artemis, Butler, and Captain Short in front of a tree. The screen flipped to me in front of a cage holding a walkie-talkie. Next was a scene of Artemis's eyes shining at a mountain of gold. Then it was a big explosion.

There was a slight pause, then there was a scene of all of the creatures I know, and a centaur looking object in front of Artemis. Next of the Arctic and a ship. I gasped at Artemis's father. Before I could comment, it jumped to me wearing a SWAT suit and fighting some goblin looking objects.

I gasped. A waterfall of memories showered into my head. LEP… wasn't that the name of the company Root and Short were in? Mulch was indeed a fairy dwarf stealing things. And finally, I remembered the most important fact; Artemis gave a disk of all of his memories of the Fairy People in it to Mulch, before we were mind wiped. I suddenly remembered that Butler had died once, then Short performed a healing on him, and made him old.

I tore off the eye mask, staring at them coldly. Strangely, I could speak now.

"Hello Captain Short and Commander Root, it's nice to meet you again," I said, not mentioning the fact about Mulch and Artemis.

Captain Holly Short just looked at me, and I looked away, for I knew she could mesmer me. Her voice was layered with bass and alto and many other layers when she spoke.

"Why is Mulch with Artemis?"

I struggled against the sweet voice. How could I resist her? But once part of my brain was fighting to keep Artemis and Mulch's acquaintance a secret. I gave a gurgle.

Suddenly Holly's voice was not so sweet.

"Juliet, you must tell us or we will have to keep you until we have the information," she said, then added in a sweet voice, "Please, you don't want your dear Artemis to die do you?"

I winced at the 'dear Artemis'. I liked him, but Butlers must never have a close relationship with their masters. I knew that. I hated that. How many times I had wanted to fall in love with him, and not care about being a Butler. How many times I had wanted to be a normal girl dating someone. But being a Butler was another privilege and I honored it.

I forcefully turned all of my hatred into calmness. Having done that, I took a deep breath and thought of a plan. If I was to get out of here alive and save Artemis, I knew I must think of a clever lie.

"Mulch remembered Artemis and his remarkable talent at stealing things. He found out our address, made a meeting, and made Artemis remember the things," I said.

It was not the best lie in the world, but it would do for now, I thought. I crossed my fingers and waited for the answer…

* * *

**Note:**Chapter 3 will be coming soon. plz review! 


	3. Trapped

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.....I KEPT FORGETTING TO MENTION IT....SRY BUT I DON'T.... ALSO, THANX FOR DA REVIEWS!!!!I LIKE CAPS LOCK

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

**Fowl Manor, 2:45 pm**

The phone rang. Artemis hurried to pick it up. There was a fairy. It zapped him. He fell down. The phone still rang.

**LEP headquarters, 2:45 pm**

I sighed in relief as the 2 fairies walked out of my sight, deep in conversation. I knew I must get out of here now. Artemis was safe. That was the important fact. But I must warn him, I thought.

I spotted a phone looking object. Wonderful, I thought as I punched in the Fowl Manor telephone number. It rang once. Twice. Thrice. A mechanical voice interrupted the beeps.

"You have reached a human number. A LEP has been dispatched there now. Thank you."

I had to think for a second before I could comprehend. NO! I dropped the phone in panic. It made a huge clatter, but I didn't care. I had made a huge mistake, and because of my blunder, Artemis would have to suffer. I fell back on the bed.

A bed immediately appeared next to mine, as Commander Root and Captain Short came hurrying in. They were smiling, but it was not a kind smile. Wincing, I picked up the phone and handed it to them. They eyed it curiously, and Artemis appeared out of thin air on the bed. His eyes were closed. He looked very peaceful, and I gave a strangled cough. The fairies knew my mistake now, and Artemis and I would have to pay.

Commander Root took a patch from his pocket, and put it on Artemis's forehead. I unconsciously felt my forehead too, and found the same patch. I ripped it off, and searing pain shot through my forehead. I slapped it back on again, just as Artemis whispered,

"Hello Root, Short…"

"What is that patch?" I questioned to the three. As soon as I spoke that, the door opened and a centaur looking creature stepped in. Foaly, I remembered; the clever one.

"Hey Juliet, you'll never believe this… this is a poison stealing patch. The poison, (Root mumbled "It's not a poison, it's a sedative…") that made you and Artemis fall asleep is sucked up by this little baby. If you take it off, the poison, ok fine… the SEDATIVE will act, and you will experience PAIN, then you will fall asleep again! This patch is applied so you can answer our questions… But now we don't have need of you so _adios_ Juliet!" he said enthusiastically, and ripped off my patch once again.

Again, I experienced pain, but it didn't go away. I fell back on the bed, writhing, before I fell into darkness. While I was slowly going away, I heard a conversation.

"Why am I here Commander Root?"

"You know Mud Boy. You aren't supposed to know us, but Mulch is there."

"Oh, it's nothing. He was just visiting me about some gold…"

"What? Gold? You already have enough gold. You want fairy power."

"No….."

and that was all I heard.

**LEP prison cell, 4:01pm**

I woke up crying. Artemis would never be able to endure their questions. The Fowls were done. The LEPs would be there any minute, destroying everything… including my brother! I immediately shot up, but bounced my head on the ceiling.

"Ow…." I said rubbing my head, hearing my voice echo around me. I looked around me, and was surprised.

It was a cold cell with a bed, a table, a hole, and a cat-flap. When I rolled out of bed, the ceiling grew to my height, and it immediately got warm. Clever, I thought. It was fairy technology. No wonder Artemis wants it, I thought as I made a mental note again. I saw a hole in the wall, and examining it further, it looked like a communication hole with a magic mirror.

"Testing, testing, 1,2,3," I said to test it out.

I heard a cool female robot voice saying, "Please refrain from saying things that are not urgent to us. Thank you."

I groaned slightly as I next examined the cat-flap. Even though I knew I could not get through, I tried squirming through. But as soon as I fell on the floor, the cat-flap closed, and Foaly's voice was saying, "Invention #109832765 Closing Cat-Flap. You can't escape….hahaha."

I sighed and kicked the wall. It made a dent, and I was slightly surprised. I kicked again. And again. It made a deeper dent. Knowing this was a chance for escape, I summoned my deepest strength and kicked the wall. It made a crack.

"Cool," I whispered as I put my hands in the crack and pried it open. I continued to kick and pry until it made a hole that I could climb through. Looking for guards, I carefully got out. But as soon as I stepped out, the wall disappeared behind me, and appeared right in front of me again, new and sturdy.

"Foaly's stupid technology…" I mumbled as I sat down. Hot tears were welling up in my eyes, but I held it back. A chair appeared out of nowhere, but I didn't notice, for my stomach was growling with hunger now.

"Do you feed prisoners?" I said into the communication hole.

Like on cue, a tray appeared in front of me, along with Commander Root. I staggered back, but tripped on the chair and fell.

"We have no more need of you, so you are in here for now. We can't risk you speaking about us and destroying us," Commander said. "Just in case you were wondering what this is, it's fairy cuisine. Enjoy," he said, as he showed signs of disappearing.

"WAIT!" I said, making him turn around.

"What?" he said impatiently.

I bit my lips and said, "What about Master Artemis?"

He chuckled. "He's a master now?" he said, but I interrupted with a whispered, "His father died." His face fell a little bit, and I could see a sliver of sympathy. I immediately took advantage of that.

"He's so young, and Butler's dying. He doesn't have anything, and he can't work yet. You must help us," I said, with hope. I could see in his face the memories. Holly saving his father and Artemis helping them destroy Koboi Laboratories. But he knew he must keep with his plan, and I saw on his face that it was torturing him.

"No, I'm sorry, but we can't risk it anymore. He seems to have ties everywhere," he said and disappeared. I didn't lose hope though, since I knew there was a spark of sympathy in Root, and that would help me convince him to save us.

I shoveled the fairy cuisine into my mouth. It was not pleasant, but not disgusting. Having filled myself up, I thought of escaping. I would need some ties myself if I was to help everyone. I fell asleep thinking of plans.


	4. Escape

Disclaimer: pantsI DO NOT OWN ARTEMIS FOWL OR ANYOF THE CHARACTERS!!!

**Chapter 4: Escape**

**LEP prison cell, 7:03 pm**

I jumped up to a banging in the wall next to me. I rolled out of my bed, and stared at the place. I groaned, and I asked the time in the communication hole.

"7:03 pm in human time," it said. Why was I so sleepy? "It must be the sedative," I said out loud to my self.

"Juliet?"

I jumped up at the sound of my name. It sounded like… like….

"It's me, Artemis. Help me," said the wall. It continued; "All you have to do is make a crack in your wall, and get out."

"No Artemis, it's impossible," I said, disappointed, for I thought Artemis would think of a better plan. I wanted Dom by my side. I sighed, thinking if I would ever see the sun again. Artemis's voice interrupted my thoughts. "I have my cell phone, and I just called Mulch and Butler. They will be arriving here shortly," he said.

I jumped up with joy, kicking the wall. It immediately made a crack, but I didn't notice. "But how will making a crack help us?" I questioned him. He replied, "We need room. The room expands as you run away. So make the room as big as possible. This is advice from Mulch himself, so it is reliable."

"Whee," I said out loud as I opened up the wall. I saw a glimpse of Artemis. I reached my hand, but the wall expanded before I could reach him. Oh well, I thought. If I was to expand the room, I would have to work hard. I continued kicking and prying.

I fell back on the floor as I examined my work. The wall was getting thinner and thinner, and I had expanded the room to twice the size it started out as. I could hear Artemis's voice much better now. He was still calling the two, and from their conversation, I knew that they were using an underground tunnel to go to our cells. I waited for them. Just waited.

There was a loud crack, and I could hear my brother's excited voice as he met Artemis. Of course, Artemis was first priority, but I wanted to get rescued too. I patiently waited for my turn. The cell next to me got quiet. Then there was an even larger crack, and all 3 of them appeared next to me. I didn't know the LEP's security was so weak, but I gave a shout of pure joy, hugged my brother, then smiled at Artemis. I chose to ignore Mulch, who caused all of this trouble.

"Let's go before the LEPs come," Mulch said, obviously taking my act of ignoring as haste. "Wait," I said, as I searched the room, thinking about the LEP's security. No matter how bad their security was, there must be a camera... As I thought, I saw a small camera in my cubicle. I crushed it, and cut the wires. "Ok, I'm ready, we were never there." I said, as I hopped back to the group. Mulch held us all and started tunneling.

It was a weird sensation. It was like riding a roller coaster underground with no light. Then we were suddenly going up. The force nearly knocked me out, but I held on. Immediately, bright light followed.

"We are in the city. I will lead you to my house, where we will have refuge," he said, as we zoomed off to his house.

His house was pretty on the outside but when we went in, it reeked of moss and mold. "Do you ever clean?" Artemis said with a sniff. I nodded in agreement. I took from my pouch a small blue ball and threw it in the room. As all of the muck and dirt and smell went away, I said, "My specialty, cleaning balls. Nice and simple, no work." Dom nodded and smiled.

Mulch went out of the living room, and brought a tray with something in it. He offered some to us, but only Dom obliged out of kindness. Mulch shrugged and started talking.

"I decided to meet Artemis because LEP's income was slowly going down. My income was going down too, and I was the last janitor there. And I couldn't risk stealing and getting caught again, so I remembered you. I thought you would help me… but I guess it's the opposite…. I have to help you now…" he sighed.

Everyone was thoughtful for a minute, but Dom interrupted everyone's thoughts by saying "We will help you, since you saved Artemis and Juliet. What can we do…"

As soon as Dom said that, there was a large alarm. "Prisoner escape, prisoner escape, all LEP faculty report to headquarters. I repeat, prisoner escape, prisoner escape, all LEP faculty report to headquarters!" Artemis paled, and I gasped again. Mulch panicked, saying "They will be here to check on me soon… hide in my underground room."

I faced them. It was now or never. I wanted Artemis to stop thinking of me as a teenage girl who knows karate.

"Artemis, Dom, stay here. I will go with Mulch. I will convince them to help me. Help us. I know I can do it. I want to prove myself worthy…" I said, hugging them both, then grabbed my pouch, removed all of my weapons, and shoved them in my jeans. Mulch raised an eyebrow at me, but obliged. We ran to LEP headquarters.


	5. Confrontations

Declaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Juliet, Dom, Mulch, Root, LEP, or any other characters in Artemis Fowl.

**Chapter 5: The Confrontation**

**LEP headquarters, time unavailable**

Mulch entered the code, scanned his finger and eye, and entered with me tagging along. We rode the elevator, and the other LEP faculty looked suspiciously at me. I chose to ignore them, for if I got too excited, I knew I would cause trouble. I ignored Mulch's ragged breath, and ignored the "Prisoner, prisoner, prisoner," call. The door opened, and Commander Root's eyes bugged out at the sight of me. "What… why… how…" he spluttered, and I held up a hand to silence him.

Immediately, some LEPs made me sit on a chair, and chained me so I couldn't move. I smiled and said, "It wasn't me." I knew that was a stupid thing to say, but I knew the stupider, the better. I had a plan, and I was determined to make it work. I started to bite my lips and made my eyes well up with tears.

"Commander Root, please, I know your troubles. We could help you like we did with Koboi Laboratories…"

As I said that, a murmur of disagreement rose against the employees who did not know. Root winced, and said, "Yes I know, but that was on special occasion. Even if you could help us, what can you possibly do?"

My mind went blank as a disagreement rose against the fairies.

"You're too soft on her!"

"Artemis is a smart Mud Boy though…"

"But remember how much he put is danger before?"

"We could enslave him…"

"Still, he could escape… no more risks."

"Oh please, we could mind wipe him again…"

I held my head in my hands and thought. Please Root, Holly, anyone, help me! I don't want to be stuck in the fairy world! I glanced at Mulch, who was biting his fingernails, a very bad sign. Fairy dwarfs never bit their nails, so he probably was extremely nervous. Just when I was about to open my mouth to say that I still had a life, Mulch stood up, which silenced everyone. He cleared his throat and began;

"As many of you know, I am the LEP janitor, Mulch. I was caught stealing objects from rich places, and I was in jail for many years. Over the years, I noticed that the human technology is slowly catching up to our technology. Juliet and Artemis could escape from our so-called 'secure' jail. (A murmur rose again, but he held up his hand) I have a plan. If we give the three, which are Artemis, Juliet, and Butler, 2 weeks, and if they can make something to help us and raise our economy again, let them off with a mind wipe. If they can't, (saying this, he looked at Juliet for forgiveness) may they be our convict forever."

I gasped in disbelief. How can we ever make something to help the fairies? We were doomed. I glared at Mulch, but he looked away. All of the other LEPs started to gibber and get excited. Root banged his fists on the table, bringing everyone to order. "Yes, Mulch that is an excellent idea, but didn't you help them too? If you are going to punish Butler, you should also be punished. (Mulch glared) End of discussion," he said, standing up. Everyone followed. I stayed with Mulch. Mulch picked up his phone, and called Artemis and Dom. I sighed and paced around me.

Root came in with Artemis and Dom. "I'm sure you will be able to go back to your own town…" he smiled. I fake smiled. Artemis frowned. Dom looked as if he was ready to rip Root's neck off. Mulch spoke, "Yes, we know, and I'm sure it will take us less than 2 weeks to invent something it takes the LEPs 2 YEARS to make…"

Root shrugged. "Hey, it was your choice, good luck! We have all of the equipment you need, so you can start."

Having said that, he led us to a laboratory, closely guarded and packed with equipment. There was a small bedroom next to there. He also showed us a kitchen packed with food and more. There was also a phone which apparently led to Root's office. He left, showing no interest whatsoever. He probably wants us to die, I thought.

I collapsed on a spare chair. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Artemis looking at the equipment. Mulch showed interest in the wall. Dom was following Artemis writing down everything. I could see in all of them a spark of hope. Hot tears were welling up again, and I blinked them away. What if Artemis actually invented something? I remembered my home. I remembered my life. Taking a deep breath, I stood up.

"Need help?"


	6. Difficulties

Declaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the other characters in the book.

**Chapter 6: Difficulties**

**LEP guest laboratory No.8, human time unavailable**

Artemis took a pencil from the table next to him, and took a piece of design paper. He immediately started sketching. When Artemis was concentrating this much, we knew he didn't like to be disturbed. We tiptoed to the bedroom and silently shut the door. I could hear voices of "No… that's not right." "Almost…" "No, No, No!" I sipped my sim-tea, and waited for Artemis's wonderful ideas to bloom.

1 precious day passed. Artemis seemed to have a general idea, for he wasn't groaning all of the time. "I think he's in the stage of designing now," Mulch said, while taking a big bite out of the wall. Dust flew up, and Dom and I coughed.

The 2nd day. 1/7 of our time, I thought gloomily. Artemis was now in the process of calling people on the phone and gathering materials. He was also calling Dom in and asking for idea. I was totally bored. Bored enough to actually clean the room without using the clean ball. Mulch stared at me, and unbelievingly said, "Gosh, I never knew you were any good at anything besides fighting…"

The 3rd day, Mulch was resting on the bed, groaning in pain. I had smiled sheepishly at Dom, who had glared at me because of hurting Mulch. "I didn't mean to…" Artemis burst in the room just then, calling all of us in to the lab. We followed him.

The lab was cluttered with metal, wires, and other materials. I stepped over the waste as we listened to Artemis. "Ok, I am planning to make a machine that converts air into precious metals." "WHAT??? That's impossible dude…" shouted Mulch. "No, the air is full of important minerals. If we can make something that can make use of that, the LEPs can actually make money. Now let's get to work." Having said that, Artemis assigned each of us jobs suitable to our personality. I was in charge of taking orders from Artemis and constructing the model. Artemis was the boss. Dom was in charge of handling the chemicals needed to make the metal. Mulch was in charge of helping the others as much as he could.

The 4th day was our first day of actually working together. I was now cutting the metal plates to the proper size. Mulch was helping Dom by putting the chemicals in the proper bottles and labeling them. Artemis was watching over them.

A drop of sweat formed on my forehead. Tired, I sighed and turned off the cutter. As the wheel slowly stopped, I carelessly threw it aside. Just then, a sliver of metal still left on the wheel flew off straight into Artemis. He screamed and held his eye, while Dom hovered over him like a mother bird. I ran over to him too. I could hear Artemis's voice saying, "Something in my eye. Bad…"

I flew over to the phone, almost pressing the LEP button. Something stopped me though. The LEPs would never help us. They would ignore us for our carelessness. If this was Artemis, he would have called the LEP but after all they've done…. I picked up Artemis's phone book lying on its side and searched for doctors. Finding an eye doctor, I dialed the number. The phone rang once, before the machine picked up.

"こんにちは、藤朧??科医です。(_Konnichiwa, Fujimoto gannkai desu)_Hello this is Fujimoto Eye doctor. ただいま五分待ちがあります。_(Tadaima, gofunn machi ga arimasu)_There is 5 minute wait." Classical music followed the bad Japanese English. I groaned and tapped my foot. I could still hear Artemis's moans. I was getting panicked by the second.

Finally, the phone connected.

"はい、藤朣??ございます。_(Hai, Fujimoto de gozaimasu.)_"

"Speak English please, anyways, what do you do when you have a piece of metal in your eye? Can you make the medicine with any chemicals?"

"Oh, hello, may I ask your name?"

"Juliet."

"Ok Juliet, is it you that has a piece of metal in your eye? Or is it a friend?"

I hesitated. Was Artemis considered as a friend? I guessed he was.

"It's a friend."

"Well, the chemical you need is Colimaicine. You need some water too. 5 water to 1 Colimaicine. Ok? But why do you need to know? You could just buy some at the drugstore…"

"Thank you for the information Doctor Fujimoto."

Having said that, I hung up.

I searched the chemical cabinet. Colimaicine, Colimaicine, Colimaicine… There! I grabbed the bottle, and took a teaspoon from the shelf, measured, threw it in a container, and mixed it thoroughly. Having made the mixture, I ordered Artemis to open his eyes. "Now Artemis, NOW!" He opened his eyes, and I dropped 2 drops in and waited for it to get better.

Dom took the container from me and bottled it, explaining to Artemis where the medicine was so he could take care of himself. Everyone was silent. This was a disaster. Because of the pain, Artemis did not want to open his eyes, which meant he couldn't be the boss. All we had are his notes…

Idea borrowed from Supernaturalists, also by Eoin Coifer.

This is the Japanese version… I just typed it up how it sounded like…

THIS IS NOT TRUE, I JUST THOUGHT OF IT


	7. Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the other characters in the book.

**Chapter 7: Together**

**LEP guest laboratory No. 8, human time unavailable**

5th day. I was cutting the metal plate carefully now, and Dom and Mulch were in the corner hovering over the laptop. I was on the last piece, but Dom and Mulch still had about 100 bottles on the desk.

"Why don't you narrow the chemicals down a little?" I shouted at them. They turned and Mulch mouthed something. "What? Speak louder, I can't hear!" I shouted back, but they ignored me. Grrrr guys are so complicated, I thought to my self as I finished slicing the piece. I turned the motor off, and waited patiently for it to stop.

"Done!" I sighed and skipped over to Artemis. "What should I do now Master?" I asked, and patted his forehead. He grumbled at my affectionate pat, and answered, "Well, there are some bolts in one of the cabinets, so build the machine according to my blueprints on the desk." I sighed. Endless work seemed to be waiting for me.

Just as I turned to go to the desk, Artemis stopped me. "Wait Juliet, stay here," he whispered in his cold voice. I shuddered and went back. Dang, he's scary, I thought. "Yes Master?" He turned toward me and mumbled, "You can rest now, have a day off, then start again tomorrow. I know you are tired, and since I am resting now, it is only fair that you should take a day off too." I raised an eyebrow in surprise, but obliged.

I jumped on to the bed, which was surprisingly fluffy and comfortable. I reached over to the cabinet next to the bed, which was chock full of snacks. I grabbed a giant KitKat and turned on the TV. There I was, wrestling with my greatest rival, American Fruit Pie. It showed me doing the greatest move in my lifetime. I yawned and turned the TV off again. I was bored, so I started thumb wrestling with myself. Just then, someone came in.

Thinking it was Artemis, I jumped up, banged my head on the ceiling, and fell back in pain. I winced as I figured out who the person was. Captain Holly Short. "What do you want?" I groaned as I slowly adjusted my focus. Holly sympathetically looked at me. "I missed the meeting. If I had been there, I would have stopped Root from doing so but…" I snorted in disbelief. "No way, you wouldn't rebel against your leader," I said, rolling my eyes. Holly grimaced, but continued; "I will do whatever I can to help you. Please don't tell Root but…" Holly stopped. I leaned in eagerly and Holly finished; "I favor Artemis." I smiled and retorted, "Oh come on, you like Artemis, you don't FAVOR him…" Holly smiled weakly and said, "Yes, and that is why I want to help you. What can I do?"

I sat up on the bed, and explained to her Artemis's ideas. She listened eagerly, and finished with a, "Smart idea, that would help us if he succeeded." I added, "I have the rest of the day off today, so I am free. We can start tomorrow, unless you wish to help Mulch and Do… Butler." She eyed me curiously at my mumbling, but said, "I will come back tomorrow. Tell Artemis that I will help him, but do not mention to him our secret conversation…" Having said that, she left the room.

The candy KitKat, you know? Yeah, that one.


End file.
